Jealous
by hannily
Summary: Oliver makes Felicity go to a party he was hosting at his home. When they get there, Tommy tries to hit on Felicity which causes jealousy and confessed feelings for the both of them. (Olicity)


"Oliver, you shouldn't have this party," The parenting like voice of John Diggle said, walking into Oliver's office at Queen Consolidated.

"And why is that?" Oliver said with that _damn _half smile. Felicity would always just randomly get lost checking out her boss and just _loved _seeing that half smile. She was pretending to not listen to the conversation by staring her blank computer screen across the room from Oliver and Diggle.

"We should be stopping the next guy that threatens our city! The one you swore to protect," Diggle shakes his head, "And why do you want crazy drunk dumb asses trashing your house?" Diggle's last comment made Felicity snort. It was a laugh snort, but she didn't control it, it just came out. Oliver and Diggle look over to Felicity. Her blue eyes grow wide and stares at her blank computer screen, pretending to type something important.

"I got an idea!" Oliver said with one finger in the air, "Felicity will come." He smiles.

The blond looked across the room but this time she wasn't hiding. "No," She immediately said. She had always hated parties. It was never her type. She would have to get all dressed and take up so much time in the bathroom because she's struggling to put her contacts on.

"Detective Lance is still suspecting that I'm the vigilante and that Felicity is his side kick," Oliver says, "Digg, you can catch the next guy and turn him in. This would be happening while Felicity and I will be at the party that, yours truly, is hosting." Oliver said, referring to himself.

"And if I get caught?" Diggle said with his low voice.

"You won't," Oliver said walking towards the taller man, patting him on the back. The two walk out the office. Before he leave he turns his head to Felicity. "I'll pick you up at 9 tonight," The words of Oliver Queen gave Felicity chills. She never ever thought Oliver would ever say a sentence like that to her in a million years.

"Mhm," She felt like she couldn't speak because her breath was taken away by Oliver so she just 'mhm'-ed him with a nod. _I just nodded like a dog! _Felicity instantly mentally slapped herself.

* * *

The wind blew through Felicity's hair swiftly, but other than that she was freaking out. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Oliver's body. Her eyes were closed because she was afraid to see how fast her surroundings were and possibly throw up. "You okay back there?" Oliver asks. Suddenly his voice calmed her. She opens her eyes and noticed that they weren't moving anymore and that they were in front of the Queen's house. _His _house.

"Yeah, totally," Felicity said, slowly unwrapping her arms around his muscled body. She tried to act cool and act like the ride was nothing, but the first step on the ground made her wooble and almost stumble to the floor. Oliver's reflexes quickly saved her fall. Felicity's cheeks started to burn. The world suddenly paused for a moment and she was melting in his colored eyes. The weird thing, Felecity thought, is that Oliver seemed to get lost in her eyes too.

"Oliver Queen, late to his own party? No surprise at all," Oliver breaks the stare and helps set Felecity back on her feet.

"How's the party, Tommy?" Oliver's smiles at his best friend, giving him a 'bro' hug. Tommy's eyes, shifted to Felicity and back to Oliver, "Party's just started now that you're here, Oli" He said, "Who's your pretty friend?" Tommy said, glancing back at the gorgeous blond. Felicity had on a red tight dress that went down to her knees. Gorgeous, beautiful, cute.. Everything was the first thing that Oliver thought as well when he picked her up.

"This is Felicity Smoak, she works at Queen Consolidated as my coffee person," Oliver jokes, staring at her.

"Tommy Merlyn," Tommy takes his hand out for a hand shake at Felicity. Felicity shook his hand with the words, "I never make him coffee, I'm his secretary." Her eyes rolls with a smile. Just how Tommy felt that Felicity's smile was beautiful, Oliver did too. In a about two seconds of a dirty thought when Felicity said she never makes Oliver coffee, Tommy asks, "Are you two together?"

Oliver and Felicity immediately looked at each other. "What?" Oliver said.

"Me and Oliver? No," She says nervously. She had the world's biggest crush on Oliver, of course that question made her nervous.

Tommy laughs and walks in the house, "Let's get this party started?" He smirks.

Oliver smiles big and walks inside the house, following his best friend. Felicity takes a deep breath and sighs. She wished her and Oliver were together.

* * *

It had been an hour since Felicity and Oliver arrived at the party and Felicity was having the worst time of her life. She was already been hit on by three men but her inner sass shut them down and made them walk away. She was just coming back and forward from the kitchen because the chip and dip tasted _so _good. She would occasionally steal glances over to Oliver and get a stinging feeling of jealousy when girls would come to him and just start giggling randomly.

From a far, was Oliver checking over his shoulder on her. When the first two guys came along to flirt on Felicity, he was going to go straight to those pigs and kick them out of his party. Until he saw Felicity say something to the guy that made the guys' face offended and walked away. And when the third guy came along, he knew that Felicity could handle herself.

"Oli, my boy," Tommy sits next on the couch beside Oliver.

"Yeah, Tommy?" He laughs, taking a drink of the alcohol in the red plastic cup.

"So when were you going you and that hot secretary of yours are totally screwing?" The words of Tommy made Oliver nearly choke.

"W-What?" He said with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Tommy nods.

"Felicity and I are just friends, Tommy," He said.

Tommy raised his eyebrows and nods, he believed Oliver wouldn't ever lie to him. "So, you won't mind if I..?" He asks.

"I what?" Oliver said firmly.

"Just try to get to know her that's all," Tommy smirks.

"Uh-"

"Great, thanks you're the best, man," Tommy cuts Oliver's words short, getting up and patting Oliver's shoulder. Oliver looks over his shoulder and stares at Tommy making his way to Felicity.

Tommy taps on Felicity shoulder and Felicity turns around with a plate of nacho chip in one hand and guacamole in the other. "Hey, there," He says, smiling sweetly at her.

Felicity chews her food quick and immediately apologizes, "Sorry I didn't mean to hog the the chips and dip." She sticks her hands out to hand him the food but he gives a laugh instead.

"Cute," He said.

"What?" Felicity instantly blushes.

"I didn't come here for the chips and dip, I was just wondering how you were doing," He says. Tommy then notices the guacamole that was on the lower right of Felicity's bottom lip. "Oh, let me get that," He takes a napkin and gently wipes it away.

Okay, now Felicity's face was probably burning red.

Oliver wasn't satisfied at what he was seeing at all. He didn't know what she could possibly be saying, or why Tommy just touches Felicity's face with a napkin. Every second just slowly made him feel the same stinging pain Felicity felt when she seen the other women around him.

_Jealousy._ He knew what he was feeling but he didn't want to feel it. Suddenly, something Tommy said made Felicity laugh. Without thinking, Oliver got up and walked in between them.

"Sorry to bother you Felicity but something important came up about work," He said.

Worrying that Diggle might of got hurt or in trouble or _anything, _she pulled Oliver to the side and said, "What happened?!"

Oliver didn't know what to do next because all he wanted to do was to get her away from Tommy. "How's the party?" He slowly said.

Felicity rolls her eyes. "You had me freaking out about Diggle for nothing?" She said.

"Sorry I just wanted you to be careful, Tommy could be-"

"Charming?" Felicity cuts off Oliver's words. Oliver's eyebrows furrow. "I mean- He's- I don't know," She gets lost in her own words, feeling awkward that she found her crush's best friend charming.

"Yeah, you're bored, I should just drop you home," Oliver said walking Felicity out the door.

"Are you kicking me out?" She asks.

"No, I just could tell you're bored."

"It took you about an hour to notice?" Felicity crosses her arms. Oliver keeps walking and sits down on his black motorcycle. "Coming?" He asks, holding out a helmet for Felicity. As much as Felicity wanted to continue this conversation, she really wanted to get out of that part as soon as possible. She takes the helmet and doesn't say a word. She sits on the back of the motorcycle and tries her best to not hold on to Oliver tight because she felt confused and upset on why Oliver would want to take her home out of the blue.

* * *

As Oliver walks Felicity to her door, he gets a text from Diggle saying that he turned in some bank robbers over to the police station. "So why did you decide to take me home, Oliver?" She asks.

Oliver knew he couldn't lie from this one, but he tried anyways. "You looked like you hated every second of tonight, but I was busy talking to some party guest that I didn't get to talk to you-"

"You mean those girls who were all over you?" She said, lowly.

"Wait, Felicity were you jealous?" He had on a half smile that made Felicity weak.

"Were you jealous of Tommy?" She snapped back.

"_No,_" He said, but too sharply. Felicity raises one eyebrow and crosses her arms. "Okay, fine. I was." He said. Felicity widens her eyes and blinks a lot. It was like she couldn't believe what was happening. Oliver Queen? Jealous of Tommy? _Over her? _That's something she'd probably dream for.

"You were? So that means- that means-" Felicity starts to get lost with her words, "That means you _like _me?" She shakes her head, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

He smiles at her and thought that her confusion was the cutest thing he had ever saw. He didn't just _like _her. He _loves _her.

Instead of answering her question, he steps forward closer to Felicity. Her heart pounds, but as soon as the relaxing feeling of his hand rests on the side of her face she felt like she was safe. Though it she reminded herself that it was _him _that she was close to at the moment. At the same time she felt relaxed, she felt scared. She hated having crushes, she always had. Her eyes went from getting lost in his eyes, to the sight of his lips coming closer for hers.

The gap between them closed and Oliver felt something he never had felt before in a long time. Passion, love, and safety. The kiss got deeper and Felicity pulled away slowly. She looks in his eyes, knowing that this moment was real.

* * *

**Just a little one shot for my olicity heart. Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review!**


End file.
